1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprinkler assembly, and more particularly to a gear typed sprinkler assembly that can spray water discontinuously.
2. Description of Related Art
Sprinklers are important parts for gardening and not only can spray water for watering plants but also can spray water in different patterns for providing vision aesthetic effect.
The sprinkler is connected to a pressured water source and sprays water out from spraying holes defined in the sprinkler with the interior structures in the sprinkler. The sprinkler may be rotatable to fit with different user needs. However, to rotate the conventional rotatable sprinkler, a water source with a large pressure is necessary. In addition, after a term of use, the sprinkler may be jammed by small or tiny articles or objects entering in the sprinkler, and this will cause unsmooth rotation or even complete non-rotation of the sprinkler.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a sprinkler assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.